The Hidden Crimson Village
by demon wolf kento
Summary: WARNING YAOI! Naruto and Kiba woke up didnt know where they were and was greated by a strange demon wolf boy they followed him to his village and now Naruto and Kiba my save the boy from his  village
1. The Forest Bedroom

**HELLO READERS THE CRIMSON VILLAGE IF IT EVEN IS REAL IS A CREATION I MADE IF IT TRULY IS IN NARUTO THEN IT BELONGS TO THEM WELL ENJOY **

It was peaceful in the leaf village the breeze blew, the trees singing in the wind, and the town happy as ever. But there is a town that his hidden to all the CRIMSON VILLAGE. "Hmmmmmm it's so peaceful today." said a very cheerful boy walking through his village so happy. "I'll take a stroll through the forest today because everyone else is on a mission today."

The boy looked kinda like Naruto of the leaf village by in opposite ways he had black hair, black pants, a red shirt, and beautiful purple eyes. He was a demon though he was very similar to Naruto. (In this story special people had parts of animals on their bodies like a tail or fuzzy ears just though you wanted to know) He had grey ears and a bushy but soft grey tail he looked like a wolf.

"Hmmmmmm (he says that a lot) what to do . . . hm? That's a weird smell it smell so familiar." Said the wolf boy to the sky. He had incredible senses of smell, sight, and hearing. The boy sniffed the air and found the where the scent was coming from and fallowed it. "Hmmmmmm it's . . . there!" The wolf boy founded a fox boy laying there in the grass just resting looking so peaceful. The wolf boy got close to him to examine him. The boy was a orange fox wherein a orange jumpsuit he smelled like a dog?

"Hm? A scent of dog . . . Awwwwwww! He has a cute tail if he were a girl I would kiss him!" The wolf boy said out loud for others to hear. This made the fox squirm and wake up. "What where am I im I the-"

"Hello what's your name fox boy?" The wolf boy said interrupting the fox during mid sentence. "WHAT WHO ARE YOU!" The fox said shocked to see someone in front of him he didn't know. "Well someone's rude lower your voice okay I just want to know your name." The wolf boy said so calmingly that made the fox boy answer his question. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's your name." Naruto asked being plight and nice. "My name it Kento Maki thank you for telling me your name nicely." Said Kento very nice to Naruto.

"Why am I here and where's Kiba?" asked Naruto curious for an answer. "Whose Kiba Naruto please tell me who that is?" asked Kento wondering who this named belonged to. "Kiba is a demon he looks like a dog!" said Naruto scared he lost his friend and didn't know where he was. "Ooh that's why you smell doggish I can find him Naruto for you but keep up okay?" said Kento to Naruto making him feel better. "Thanks and I'll keep up don't worry about me let's find Kiba!" Naruto said so happy about ready to find Kiba. "Okay keep up." Kento said before dashing away. Naruto couldn't believe he had such speed but, Naruto was able to follow.

Kento sniffed the air and found it. "Found you doggy!" Kento said as he jumped into the leaves of the tree's. Naruto saw Kiba asleep in the forest and saw Kento sniffing him. Yup that's the scent on you this is Kiba I guess?" Kento said confused. "Kiba!" Naruto screamed waking him up from his slumber. "Hm? N-N-Naruto why . . ." the dog said before hitting Naruto and laughing. "That's what you get for waking me up jerk!" Naruto laid on the grass with a funny face it looks like Naruto was knocked out.

Kento began to giggle at the two demons fighting and the dog boy's funny rage. "Hehehehe . . . you two are funny you know that right." Kiba froze because he was shocked someone was there and he didn't know it. "Who are you?" Kiba asked angrily. "First off my Name is Kento! Second how dare you be rude to me for someone who helped Naruto find you!" Kento said back to Kiba matching angriness. Kiba said nothing but for some reason he had respect for the stranger.

"Kiba he is Kento he helped me find you because for some reason we were split and by ourselves." Naruto said holding his hand where Kiba had hit him. Kento saw a red chakra heal the hit Kiba gave him, Kento froze in his traces, and it was healed. "Naruto do you have a Kyuubi?" Kento asked with a very serious face. Naruto froze and wondered what he would do he has said yes. "Naruto don't be scared I have one to." Kento said with a very happy face but it was a fake face. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You have a Kyuubi?" Naruto asked surprised of what he heard. "Yup Naruto I have a Kyuubi. Hehehehe Naruto will you and Kiba come to me village with me please." Kento asked the dog and fox boys.

Kiba and Naruto discoed it and decided to go with Kento to the village. "Kento what is the name of your village?" Kiba asked to wonder how far it was from the leaf village (there home). "It's called the crimson village." Kento said to Kiba and Naruto. "Um Kento I have never heard of it." Kiba said trying not to be rude.

"Im not surprised because are village is very secret only lady Tsunade knows about this village." Kento said. "I believe she is the leader of your village right?" Kento asked Kiba and Naruto. They both nodded and didn't say anything for about four minutes. "Where here!" Kento said to Kiba and Naruto but, all Kiba and Naruto saw was tall trees. "Um Kento there isn't anything but trees here?" Kiba said confused. "There fake you can walk past them see?" As Kento said this he walked straight through the trees. Naruto walked through the trees, then Kiba. "Wow this village is small!" Naruto said looking at the village seeing its smallness. "Yeah your right it's a spec compared to the leaf." Kiba said laughing.

"SHHHHH! There watching you and people don't like demons hurry to my place follow me and don't slow down!" Kento said as he ran for a abandon part of town. Sadly Kento went to fast and Naruto and Kiba lost him in the town. Then a girl walked to them a stopped and starred at Naruto.

"You have a Kyuubi like Kento I can see them who are you?" said the girl as she starred at Naruto. "Im Naruto and can you take me and my friend to Kento please." Naruto said very nicely. "Of course follow me and my name is Kinara Kinta by the way." Kinara said as she dashed toward the abandon part of town looking for Kento's house. "Here we are this is Kento's house." Kinara said.

She was a kunoichi with dark brown short hair. She wore a small sweater which was black and brown plus she wore a blue pair shorts that had a cut where her waist was. Naruto thought she was pretty because she looked like a kunoichi Naruto was crushing on in the leaf village. They all froze to see a crater in the side of Kento's house. "Kento was t-t-t-ta-" Kinara said as she cried and finished taking. "Kento was abducted by someone."

**TO BE CONTIUED**

**IM SO SORRY PEOPLE FOR LEAVEN A CLIFF HANGER THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAY YOU THINK ILL TAKE AND REVIEW THANK YOU SEE YOU LATER PEEPS **


	2. The Wolf Demon

**HELLO PEOPLE IVE FINALY MADE THIS PART I MUST ENFORM YOU THAT IT'S REALY REALY LONG LOL!**

"They had abducted him!" Kinara said like she was being punched. "*sniff**sniff* Guy's I know where they are I can smell them follow me." Kiba said making Kinara feel better if any better. Kiba, Kinara, and Naruto began following the sent Kento made.

"Kinara I smell blood so get ready for the worst." Kiba told Kinara so she wouldn't freak out when they got to him. "KIBA!" Naruto screamed to tell him someone stood in front of them. The group froze as a ANBU stood there just watching them with a kunai in his hand. "If you're going to try and save that demon then you have to get past me." The ANBU spoke making a threat.

"Kiba Naruto I can handle him you go on because I can't track hem like you two can." Kinara said to Kiba and Naruto as they dashed off to save the wolf boy. "I'll kill you little girl and drink your blood when we kill that demon." The ANBU said trying to scare her but, it did not work. Kinara gave a smile and drew a kunai from behind her. Its was her special kunai it had writing inscribed on it. She quickly did some hand signs on it and it turned into a big blade.

"I must admit that's impressive but im still going to kill you." The ANBU said before Kinara side sliced hid with her blade. "UGH!" The ANBU grunted in pain. "Im . . . not bleeding . . ." The ANBU managed to say from the pain.

Kinara then kicks the ANBU into a tree knocking him out. She then followed the way Kiba and Naruto went."Kiba Naruto you guys better be different then the villagers or I'll kill you both!" Kinara said aloud hoping Kiba and Naruto where a friend and not a enemy.

**Meanwhile:** Kento felt pain from his leg and woke up in a field with people surrounding him. "Unggg!" the wolf boy said in pain. "Everyone! He's awake lets began." Said a very husky man standing above him. "Ungggg! Let me go please." Kento said trying to be nice in this terrible situation.

"Demon! Today you DIE!" Said the husky man as he kicked the wolf boy in the gut making him cough up blood this also knocked him out and he was in a cage in a made of seconds._ "BOY IF THEY HARM YOU I WILL KILL THEM!" _screamed a wolf in the cage in the boys mind. "Jinaiki come down if they harm me more than ill handle it." The wolf demon said so calmly to the gigantic wolf. _"Boy you have done nothing to deserve this I don't care what you say ill kill them ALL!" _The wolf screamed at the wolf boy.

The wolf made hand signs and purple chakra flowed from him. "JINAIKI STOP THIS WILL PROVE NOTHING THERE WILL BE MORE BLOOD AND MORE FEAR PLEASE DON'T JINAIKI!" the wolf boy screamed to stop the gigantic wolf but, he couldn't stop it. The kyuubi took over Kento's body and he woke up.

Kento's demon body began changing into a monster to the villagers. His ears began thickening, his hands and feet began growing grey hair, he began growing paws, and his fingers began looking like claws and purple aura surrounded him. "_RELASE ME NOW HUMAN OR YOU WILL FEEL ALL THE PAIN YOU PUT ON THIS BOY!" _The kyuubi said terrifying the villagers. "Look the demon is getting angry." The husky man joked to the villagers making them began to laugh and, this made the kyuubi furious with rage.

"_LAST CHANCE RELASE THIS BOY OR I WILL ENJOY RIPPING OFF ALL YOUR HEADS!"_ the kyuubi roared "HAHAHA! Demon you won't do anything we have seal all over you, demon you're lucky you can talk." The husky man said laughing trying to make the demon angry. "NOW! Demon say your last words because this day you die!" The husky man said as he pulled a dagger above the kyuubi. "_I see you have chosen death, idiot."_ Said the kyuubi as he sent a wave of chakra breaking the seals the villages put on him.

"_ENJOY HELL!"_ screamed the kyuubi as he pulled his claws back ready to strike.

"STOP KENTO DON'T DO IT!"Screamed Naruto with tears in his eyes. _"Boy you know what this boy has gone through. Tell me why I shouldn't kill this man for murder Naruto."_ The kyuubi asked as he held the throat of the husky man making the man began coughing. "Because no one should die because they're scared of what you are." Naruto said with tears falling from his face. "No matter what people do you can't prove them right by being a monster."

"_Boy is that what you truly think?"_ the kyuubi asked in a low tone feeling sorry for the fox demon. "Yes that's what I truly think please don't do this!" Naruto said bursting into tears thinking that blood would shed no madder what her said. _"Boy . . . Okay I'll spare this true evil creature but next time I will show them pain like never before." _The kyuubi said fading away and bringing Kento to unconsciousness.

The villages terrified began running back to the village scared of the demon killing them all including the big husky man. "Naruto . . . ." Kiba said hugging Naruto to try and stop his crying. "Kiba . . . ." Naruto said with tears falling from his face

"KENTO!" Kinara said as she ran to him with two people behind her. One was a boy his name was Kemada, he wore a black ninja armor suit, black bagged shorts, and he had a big white tiger tattoo on his arm. The other was Maira a spirited girl with long red orange hair. She looks like a red haired Kurenia with a happy face and a long pair of pants. She had a big black shirt and a head band on her neck. She had a pair of kunai ear rings.

"What the! Kinara did these people do this to him!" Screamed Kemada baring a kunai to Naruto's neck. "NO KEMADA THEY SAVED HIM!" Kinara yelled as she punched him off of Naruto."Ha, good one Kinara you sent him flying Kinara being nice as always. "Sure Kinara I will take him home too but, I'll be at Kento house tomorrow to check up on him."

"Okay Maira please take Kemada home I will explain tomorrow." Kinara said to Maira being all sweet. "All right but I want answers tomorrow." Maira said as she dashed away with Kemada in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh ug ga . . . N-N-Naruto . . ." Kento said finally waking up in his house. "Kento you alright?" Naruto asked over top of him. "N-N-Naruto why are you awake?" Kento asked with his purple eyes staring at Naruto. "Well im fine Naruto get some sleep you need it." Kento said being the nicest person in the world. "Good night Naruto." Kento said falling asleep. "Good night Kento."Naruto said fearing how much pain the wolf boy must deal with. "Kento is this what you go through every day . . . Kento even I feel bad for you maybe this is what my friends go through?"


	3. The Kiss

**Finally im back people and so psyched for this story yahhhhhh warning yaoi is in it!**

_(Morning)_

"Yawnnnn man Kento has a good bed, hm wonder if he's awake yet." (Naruto and Kento had to sleep in the same bed because Kento only has two beds and Kiba took the other one.) Naruto then blushed at the sleeping wolf boy on top of him.

"Um Kento are you awake?" Naruto asked feeling very aqward of the sleeping demon on him. "N-N-N-Naruto." Kento said still asleep. "Kento are you awake?" Naruto asked again feeling a weird feeling he has never felt before. "Don't leave please im not like him im not a demon please don't leave Naruto!" Kento said as he began to cry on Naruto's shirt. "Kento I would never leave you!" Naruto said as he held Kento.

"YAWNNN! Um Naruto why are you hugging me?" Kento asked with a blush on his face. Naruto surprised and realizing that he was a person who talked in his sleep let go of him with his face red. "Um Naruto did you hear anything cause I talk in my sleep?" Kento asked with tears in his eyes but, a happy voice that would shock people.

"Kento I will never leave you." Naruto said to Kento. Kento began to blush again and feel happy from Naruto's words. "I guess you did here me but aren't you afraid of me like the rest of the village." Kento asked as he turned around from Naruto. "No I have the Kyuubi in me I know how you feel Kento I will never hate or fear you." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

Kento then turned around and hugged Naruto. "Thank you Naruto." Kento then lifted his head to meet with Naruto's blue beautiful eyes. Naruto looked into Kento's big beautiful purple eyes.

Naruto then wrapped his arms around Kento's head and kissed him deeply.

As Naruto just realized what he did he stopped kissing him and got jumped out the window leaving a confused Kento there all alone.

Naruto left the village and found a spot in the woods and closed his eyes and opened them to see a big cage.

"Kyuubi can we talk?" Naruto asked into the big empty cage._ "_**What is it Naruto-kun?**_"_ asked a huge fox from the cage. "Well there's a guy I met . . ." Naruto said until the Kyuubi interrupted him. **"Awwwwwww my little container is in love with a guy don't worry Naruto I support you."**

Naruto blushed at what the fox said to him. "Really you don't mind kyuubi?" **"No Naruto-kun who you like is no concern of mine." **the large demon fox said to the little demon fox. "**Is it that Kento demon boy?**" "DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Naruto said in anger. "But yes it is. "**I think its perfect Naruto-kun he's perfect for you. He's just like you plus he's a demon like you good choice.**" The Kyuubi said giving Naruto something nice for a change.

"But he doesn't like me I kissed him on accident." Naruto said feeling bad for doing something like that to Kento.** "Well what did he say about it Naruto-kun."** The kyuubi asked being nice for the first time. "Um I don't know I left before he said anything."

"**Idiot go back there and tell him what you just told me and, plus you could find someone else if you wanted to.**" The fox said as Naruto opened his eyes to see Kento in front of him

"K-K-K-Kento!" Naruto said totally scared of what Kento would do. "Im sorry Kento I should of never did that to you! It was totally wrong of me! Please forgive me Kento!" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "Naruto." Kento said as he put his finger under Naruto's chin and kissed him.

Kento then broke away from Naruto and smiled. "Now why did you run away? Naruto-kun." Naruto stared at him in total shock. "Because I was afraid that you would hate me for kissing you."

Before Naruto could believe that he just kissed him Kento kissed him again. "Wait you like me?" Naruto asked taking it all in. Kento just smiled at Naruto and said yes. "I thought you were cute but you were a boy but I had a dream of you. You kissed me and I liked it Naruto. So yeah I guess I do like you."

Kento then got up and began walking away from Naruto. "Wait! Where are you going Kento?" Naruto asked the leaving wolf boy. "My house or. . . my boyfriend's house." "WAIT YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Naruto asked getting really upset.

"Yeah, he's really cute and he's just like me." Kento said smiling at Naruto. "WAIT THERE'S ANOTHER DEMON IN THE VILLAGE!" Naruto yelled unbelieving what he just said. "Naruto are you my boyfriend or not?" Kento said really close to Naruto's face.

"But, your boyfriend." Naruto said. "Naruto I don't have a boyfriend I want to know if you will be my boyfriend." Kento said smiling at Naruto. "Uh, sure Kento I mean yes of course I will Kento!" Naruto said with the happiest face he ever showed Kento.

"Then get up and kiss me foxy!" Kento joked to Naruto. Naruto then got up and kissed him and followed Kento to his house where there was no Kiba to be found.

There was a note on the fridge from Kinara and it said.

_Kento and Naruto I took Kiba with me to get some food. This will give me time to know who this Kiba is really like. Oh and Maira is with me we won't be back till 5:00 see you then Kemada is on a mission well bye! You're Friend, Kinara _

"Well Kiba's with Kinara and we have about forty minutes to are self's Naruto-kun." Kento said smiling "Well what do you want to do Wolfy." Naruto said being playfully to his little wolf. "This." Kento said as he kissed Naruto for about ten minutes.

"You taste good like miso ramen." Kento said licking his lips. "And you taste like steak." Naruto said also licking his lips. "Naruto-kun lets watch a movie!" Kento said getting up and picking the _strangers _the movie that scared him the most. "Sure Kento-kun!"

After fifteen minutes Kento was in Naruto's arms for protection. Kento and Naruto fell asleep when the movie finished at 7:00pm.

"Man Kinara im never shopping with you ever again! I mean who takes thirty minutes to pick a shirt!" Maira said walking up Kento's steps to his house. "But it was really hard there was the black one, then the white one, and the pink one!" Kinara said in her defense. "Im never shopping period." Kiba said carrying all of the food and clothes Kinara and Maira paid for.

Kinara grabbed a key from her pocket and unlocked the locked door.

"Awww look their asleep isn't it cute?" Maira said loving what she saw. "Maira just leave them let them sleep." Kinara said "Kiba you should go to bed to." Maira said with a smile. "You're right night." Kiba said going to the other bed and falling asleep easily on his extra soft bed. **SORRY BUT THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT WELL BYZZZ!**


	4. The Day For The Demons

**Hello readers this chapter is number four yahoooo!**

(_Naruto's dream_)

"Hey Kento-kun." Naruto said to Kento. (Naruto was in a forest not like the one outside Kento's village. It was a beautiful place the sun shined on a spot of flowers where Kento was sitting. He was wearing small shorts with a fish net shirt. You could see his whole body even his abs and chiseled body features.) "Hey Naruto-kun." Kento said seductively and flexing himself and crawling to Naruto.

"What are you wearing Kento-kun?" Naruto asked totally turned on.

Kento was holding on to his shoulders and pulled himself up and kissed Naruto. "What I can't look sexy for my boyfriend?" Kento said rubbing his finger on Naruto's chest

Then Kento grabbed him shuck him and yelled "GET UP NARUTO!"

_(Naruto out of dream)_

"What?" Naruto asked finally waking up to a shirtless Kento. "Its 8:00 in the morning Naruto-kun and I wanted to ask you something." Kento said blushing and looking sexy to Naruto without a shirt. "What it is ask away." Naruto said sitting up.

"Do you want to go to the hot spring for are first date?" Kento said to the awake fox boy.

"Sure Kento-kun when are we going?" "Now, get ready foxy."

The two demons got ready and got there around 9:00.

But the two demons weren't alone Maira was following them from a safe distance. "Now let's see were the wolf and fox are going." Maira said feeling so like a super spy.

"So Naruto-kun what do you want to go to the hot springs or the sauna?" The wolf asked the not taking fox. "Hm? Where do you want to go?" The fox asked being polite. "Hmmmmmm oh the sauna first it's the best to relax in." "Okay then let's go into the sauna!" the fox said just happy to be with the wolf boy.

Kento and Naruto went into the changing rooms to get dressed. Naruto stepped out first with only a towel around his waist. Kento then walked out wearing a black necklace and only a towel.

They entered the sauna room and thank god that they were the only ones in the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh . . . this is nice." The wolf said feeling totally relaxed. Naruto didn't say anything because the steam was kinda too much for him. His hot spring was never this steamy plus he was never in a sauna before.

"Naruto-kun um are you okay you haven't said anything for awhile." The wolf asked the frozen fox. "Yeah just taking it in." The fox said without sounding like he was freaking out.

About ten minutes went by with the demon couple saying nothing

"Well it's over so off to the hot springs!" The energetic wolf said grabbing Naruto by the hand and leading him to the hot springs.

They finally made it the hot springs were they were alone again with a Maira still watching them "Aww there so cute together!" Maira said without Naruto or Kento hearing her.

"Naruto-kun was the steam to much for you?" The wolf asked being very caring for his fox. "A little." The fox admitted still being his polite self. "You should of told me foxy. Well let's get into the springs!" Kento said all ready in the spring without Naruto even looking. "Sure." The fox said skillfully taking off his towel and getting in the hot spring without showing anything.

"So what do you want to do Naruto-kun?" Kento said lying on his big protective fox. "Um maybe um . . ." Naruto would've said something but Kento kissed him stopping any words he could have said.

The wolf and fox kissed the whole time with the steam to only hype their feelings. The demon couple finally got back around 5:00 to see a note on the door of Kento's house.

(_Kinara's note_)

_Kento I took Kiba back to his village so he can tell their hokage of their village that Naruto is alright and he can go back whenever Naruto wants to go back to his village._

(_End of Kinara's note_)

"Well Kiba went back to your village so when are you going?" The wolf asked sad of losing Naruto. "Well I have to go back sooner or later so um whenever I guess?" Naruto said trying not to make his wolf sad.

(This is a dialogue moment where only you see the taking well enjoy)

"Hey! Kento-kun you should come back to my village!" Naruto said so happy that he would never have to leave him

"No." The wolf said walking into his house.

"Why?" the fox asked feeling sad again.

"I . . . can't leave my home." The wolf said with no feeling behind it.

"That's a lie please tell me the truth Kento-kun!" the fox said with tears coming from his eyes

"Because . . ." the wolf said and paused

"WHY!" the fox yelled from his heart

"I can't leave" the wolf said before walking away

"WHY!" The fox yelled as loud as he could

"Naruto if you really loved me you would so okay and leave it." The wolf said with tears coming from him as well

"Fine." The fox said as he wiped his tears away and took the wolfs bed and fell asleep

"Naruto . . . I want to tell you but I can't I . . . don't want to lose you." The wolf said as he got in the other bed and fell asleep.

"Naruto maybe I should tell him because he Kento you can't. I'll make sure you two are together I swear!" Maira said before she dashed off to her house

**THANK YOU FOR READING LOL THIS STORY I LOVE OF COURSE I MADE IT LOL WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT LOL YAHOOOO!**


	5. The Night Of Crimson Mist

**Chapter five (YAH!) is finally here I wish more people would find me (BOO!) Oh well read away!**

_(_Kento's dream_)_

"Ugh . . . where am I?" The wolf boy said opening his eyes to a dark hallway. "What the floor . . . is covered in water . . . with no scent? Where am I?" the wolf boy said getting up. "WHAT WHERE DID MY SHIRT AND PANTS GO!" the wolf boy squealed when he realized that all he had on was his black moon boxers. "What . . . is this . . . chakra im feeling?" the wolf boy said as he walked down the watery hallway.

The wolf boy finally made his way down the dark hallway. Each step made him shiver in his bones, his ears twitch, and his tail quiver in fear. "This chakra is familiar . . . and demonic . . . is it Jinaiki?" the wolf boy questioned wanting for an answer, but of course not getting on scene he was alone.

He continued on feeling more and more fear but he overcame it and continued on. The wolf boy stopped at a huge closed door that was at the end over the never ending hallway. "Naruto? Why do I feel like your behind this door? Naruto is this the Kyuubi's chakra im feeling? Are you behind this door? . . . . Naruto." Then the demon wolf boy grabbed a hold all of the courage he had left and opened the door.

"A cage? So I was right . . . kyuubi why am I here?" the wolf boy said walking to the cage and seeing the giant fox emerge. "**Aren't you afraid of me boy?**" the giant fox asked trying to scare him to no avail. "That's a stupid question." The wolf boy joked at the giant fox. "**Yes, sense you are a Jinjuriki. Damn you look sexy no wonder my naruto-kun has a crush on you.**" The fox said looking at him fully. "Pervert! Don't stare at me! Only naruto-kun can do that!" the wolf said blushing and laughing at what he just said.

"**Would you like to enter my cage, I can't hurt you anyway because it would make naruto-kun freak and I can't have that.**" The fox said trying to be nice. "Okay kyuubi-kun ill come in you um . . . small cage." The wolf boy entered the cage to see only a very large bed. "WOW IT HUGE!" the wolf boy said jumping onto the bed. The fox only rolled his eyes and got in front of the wolf boy. "**Now let me answer your question, the reason you're here is because your perfect.**" The fox said rubbing the wolf's head with his tail. "Um? Im perfect can you explain kyuubi-kun?" the wolf boy said curios at the reasponce. "**You have a kyuubi in you and I can transfer myself to you so naruto-kun will never feel bad ever again.**"

"You want me to have two kyuubi's in me . . . will it help naruto-kun?" the wolf boy asked actually willing to do this. "**Yes naruto-kun can live a happy life. Will you do it.**" The fox asked with a sly smile. "I would say yes in a heartbeat but naruto will never do this." The wolf boy declared. "**This is my choice and I only asked because if you say yes it would not be hard for you**." The fox said turning into a hostile creature.

"**Well never mind you don't have a choice, it will be fun to be you forever.**" The demon fox said as he turned into a mist with demonic eye's and gut retching teeth that would make the biggest man cower in fear. "Damn!" the wolf boy said as he ran as fast as he could from the mist. "**Nice ass at least if I have your body I will look sexy.**" The fox said making the wolf boy feel uncomfortable. The fox was fast but Kento was faster and made it pretty far until he came at the end of the hallway. "**Now you are mine!**" The fox said grabbing his leg making the wolf boy fall. The mist began to creep on him as the fox laughter echoed threw out the hallway. It slowly crypt up Kento's leg making him feel fear. The wolf boy could resisted it be it was very impossible. The mist began slicing his leg and slipping into the cuts make the wolf boy howl in pure pain. The mist rapped his other leg ripping it to pieces and making him scream with tears from the pain. The mist and demonic eyes began creeping up slicing and being absorbed by the cuts.

Kyuubi began to laughing and wrapped his arms around the wolfs head. "Your mine wolfy." The demonic fox said as he kissed and trailed his tongue down the wolfs lips.

"Get off me." The wolf spoke pushing the fox off with incredible force. The fox quickly leached on to the wolfs leg and began laughing and going inside it. "GET OFF!" the wolf yelled actually throwing the fox all the way back in his cage.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME OFF!" the fox yelled banging on the cage that the wolf had sealed him in. the wolf boy eyes slowed closed and he felled down to the watery floor with the fox screaming and yelling. He was angry that this 14 year old boy beat him and he was the most powerful being a demon. He was furious and began beating on the cage and stopped realizing that this could wake naruto and Kento would tell him everything and naruto would seal him.

The fox demon released an aura that could only heal. "The next time you are asleep I will control you . . . Naruto you will be free at least."

"Naruto . . ." the wolf boy said before waking up with his scratches healed and his fear replaced with happiness. "Why do I feel fear?" he looked at his legs and lokked in fear. "Blood. . ." he said with a tear coming from his eye.

"No not now . . ." he said as he looked at the window. "Damn naruto your not safe."

**OH DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU! NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NARUTO AND WHY IS HE NOT SAFE? AND WILL THE KYUUBI GET Kento . . . I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT DEPENDS ON IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS I GUESS UNTIL MY FINGER FELL MY WARM COMPUTER BYE!**


End file.
